The Selection
by Simin-chan
Summary: The Selection is about 35 young princesses fighting for the heart of Yuki - the richest and most handsome prince in all of Japan. When Tohru is forced to participate by her Oba-san and Oji-san, she can't decide where heart truly lies - Prince Yuki, or Prince Kyo - the other most important part of her life. She cared about both so much... but she can only choose one.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, neither do I own The Selection - by Kiera Cass. **

**This is in modern time.**

* * *

"Honey! You are going to love this!"

Oji-san was finishing his sour plum as Oba-san came rushing to him with a sealed envelope in her hand… and with an unusually large smile placed on her lips. Oji-san looked towards her, and sighed, "What have you got there in your hand, dear?"

As soon as she got to the dining table at where her husband was, she pulled out one of the chairs and sat down beside him, "Shall I open it so we can read it together?"

Her sudden spark of happiness brought curiosity to Oji-san, who was also wondering what was in the letter she was holding, "Go ahead… open it."

Tearing the envelope ever so carefully, Oba-san took out the sheet of parchment and opened it to begin reading. Her eyes filled with happiness as they passed every word of the letter, "Oh my goodness! I can't believe that this is actually true!"

Without warning, he took the letter and read it carefully, and moments later, his eyes grew bigger with every word he read, "Oh my goodness…"

* * *

The summer breeze made Tohru's hair blow all over the place as she tried running out of the busy marketplace. People here and there were rushing back and forth, doing their daily errands. The bakery released the heavenly smell of freshly baked goods, while he blacksmith was busy making armor. Her sandals were making it hard for her to run, and as she tried taking them off… she heard a loud boom come from nowhere.

"Oh…" Tohru said to herself as she looked up at the sky, "Looks like it will rain pretty soon."

Holding her sandals in her hand, she continued running barefoot. Her red dress was also flying around with the wind, and her brown silky hair danced along. She passed many children along the way, and as she waved to them, they all smiled back before running off to play with the other children.

Along the way, a little girl gave her a rose to go with her ruby-red dress. Smiling at the little girl, she placed it in her hair and tied the stem around a bundle so it would not come off.

After a little while, she made it out of the marketplace. She was out of breath, and sighed heavily as her eyes met with a beautiful and enormous lake.

A cherry blossom tree sat right next to the lake and pink petals were falling gently to the ground. Tohru walked up to the tree, still clutching onto her sandals. Small pedals landed on her head and one of them landed on her nose. She picked it with her free hand, and blew it away to join the summer breeze.

Without warning, she felt an arm wrapping around her waist.

"I knew you would come here." A deep voice came from behind her, "It is our favorite spot after all."

Tohru turned around, to find an orange-hair teen looking at her with loving eyes. His arm was still wrapped around her waist as he brought her closer to him until their chests touched, "I missed you."

Tohru's cheeks turned light pink as she smiled at the boy. She felt as if the warmth in him was transferring to her, and she was able to feel it with every moment she was with him. He meant so much to her that she couldn't explain it, "I missed you too Kyo."

Kyo took both his hands and placed them onto hers. Their fingers entwined as he began leading her to the cherry blossom tree. When they got there, Kyo held Tohru as he ran his fingers through her hair. Tohru wrapped her hands around Kyo, and hugged his tight. He began kissing her forehead, and left a trail of kisses down her cheek. Tohru placed her hand of Kyo's face as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Tohru's heart felt as if it was going to fly away. The kiss was deep - passionate. Kyo trailed the kisses down her neck as Tohru ran her hands through his hair. She took Kyo's hands and dragged him to the ground. She laid there while Kyo was hovering on top. He began brushing gentle kisses on her neck and trailed them back to her lips. The moment felt complete - and neither of them wanted it to end.

"Princess Tohru Honda of Aron, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Kyo asked her as he removed a strand of hair from her face and continued kissing her temple.

Between the kisses, Tohru managed to let out a small giggle, "Yes I do, Prince Kyo of Euras."

Their secret relationship had forced them to sneak out from their palaces to meet each other. Since both of them were only children, they didn't have to worry about annoying siblings threatening to tell on them. Tohru could imagine how her uncle and aunt would be reacting - it would be a terrible nightmare. They camefrom two different kingdoms, and the lake divided both of them. Every week - or more if they could, they would sneak out during the afternoon after making plans with each other over the phone. They would talk, kiss, or simply hold each other until they had to go. All they really wanted was for them to be next to each other...

Tohru broke off from the kisses, and sat up, "Kyo it's getting late. I probably should be going, or Oba-san and Oji-san will yell at me and send me to bed without dinner."

Kyo looked at Tohru with great concern, "Do they really do that to you?!"

Tohru shook her head while keeping her eyes on the ground, "Not yet... but I know they won't hesitate in doing that if I misbehave. It's been like this ever since I was little - ever since Mom and Dad died."

Kyo brushed his hand against Tohru's cheek, "You know if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll kill them."

Tohru smiled and reached out for the hand and gave it a squeeze, "I know you will."

She began standing up - as well as Kyo. Tohru looked at him and gave his a small peck of his lips, "I'll see you soon."

Kyo pulled her in for a deeper kiss - taking in every lasting moment he had with her, "I know you will."

Tohru pulled away, and ran towards the crowded village... while Kyo watched her run as he leaned against the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

Tohru quietly tried climbing up the stairs to her room, trying not to make a sound. It was 9 p.m., and the castle was nearly dark. As Tohru predicted, a thunderstorm just hit, making loud booms of thunder and releasing bolts of lightening. The maids all have gone to bed, and all else was quiet. She thought that Oba-san and Oji-san were asleep by now too. But -

"Tohru Honda! Get down here this instant!"

Tohru froze in her tracks. She knew that she had been caught, and there really was nothing she could do about it. Slowly, she made her way down the stairs... and when she reached the living room, she found Oba-san and Oji-san standing there, while Oba-san held an envelope in her hand.

"Sit." Oba-san ordered while pointing to the sofa in front of them.

Doing as she was told, Tohru sat down on the chocolate coloured leather sofa. The chandelier emitted some light out so the palace wasn't pitch-black. Oba-san took out the parchment in the envelope and opened it.

"We received a letter today, late afternoon," she began speaking, "I have some good news for you!"

Tohru looked confused, but continued listening.

Oba-san began smiling, which got Tohru worried. Oba-san never smiled like that - nonetheless smile. She wondered about what she was going to say, and quickly turned her eyes to Oji-san, who was also smiling.

Finally managing to pull everything together, Oba-san finally released the words, "You have been chosen to participate in The Selection!"

Those few words that Oba-san said pulled a trigger in Tohru's body which made her shoot up from her seat and made her say something unexpected or planned - like the sound of thunder after a lightening bolt struck the air, "WHAT?!"

**Soo? How did you like it? Please review/favorite/or follow this story if you like it so far! This is a cross-over with Fruits Basket and The Selection, but I changed it a lot!**


End file.
